


4 AM

by blondebombshell



Series: Ain't No Other Man [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Depression, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Heart Break, Not cutting, Self Harm, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebombshell/pseuds/blondebombshell
Summary: Tina Henderson and AJ Styles have been together for a while, when AJ has a night out with the guys that leads to him cheating on his girl. Can AJ win back Tina’s trust, or is their relationship broken forever.





	1. Part 1

Easy breathing, in and out, he’s lying on his stomach, the large “AJ” tattoo facing her. Who Tina thought was the love of her life, lay next to her on the bed in blissful sleep, and she stayed awake glaring at the images sent to her the night before. He said he was going out with his friends, and Tina had no reason not to trust him. Kissing him goodbye, Tina told him to have a good time with the boys. She happily poured herself a glass of wine, and turned on some chick flicks. Sleep came fast for her, and by eleven Tina was asleep in their bed. 

The ping from her phone woke her up with ease. He could need her to come get him from the club; too drunk to drive. The clock read one am, but the text held pictures of his tongue down the throat of  _her,_ Charlotte Flair. Tina felt the air rip from her lungs, and her heart cease to beat for a full minute. This couldn’t be true, but the pictures were staring back at her with disgusting clarity. Damn 4K capabilities. 

AJ didn’t come home that night until 4 am, and Tina still hadn’t decided if she wanted to confront him or not, so she fiend sleep. He never once kissed her on the forehead before or after he got in the shower. When Tina heard, and felt, AJ fall asleep, she got out of bed, and changed into her gym clothes. She wasn’t going to lay next to him. She couldn’t look at him, and not scream something. The clock read 5 am when she left for the nearest 24-hour gym.

 First, she worked out for hours, trying to burn off whatever tension her body kept building no matter who many weights she lifted or miles she ran. She must have looked off because Tina’s friend Carmella came over. The one who sent the pictures

“Tina? I know you’re not okay,” she said softly. 

Tina didn’t even stop curling weights. 

“Tina,” Carmella knelt in front of Tina, speaking softly. “Talk to me.”

The earnest, concerned maybe even frightened look, got to Tina then. “How can he do this to me? He loves me! I know he does. But…Her?” 

“I know,” said Carmella, wrapping her friend in a hug, and that cracked Tina the hard lining she kept up since she got the pictures. 

“Why? How?” Tina asked repeatedly, crying into her friend. Carmella must have not had the answers, or sensed words were not what Tina needed in that moment; because, Tina felt herself get hugged tighter. 

Through strength of will, Tina pulled back her tears, and away from her friend’s comforting embrace. “How many people know?”

Carmella shrugged. “I don’t know. A few of us were there, but a lot were hammered. You  _have_ to talk to him, Tina.”

“I know I do, but I can’t right now. I don’t want to go in yelling, and screaming at him. That won’t solve anything,” she said, standing in front of the weights, and that’s when  _she_ walked in. 

Tina turned slowly to see Charlotte and Becky walk in, doing their stupid teatime salute thing before laughing about something. Tina didn’t know if she was more furious at AJ or Charlotte. The bitch knew she and AJ were together, the whole locker room knows. Taking a step towards the blonde, Tina felt a hand grab her upper arm. 

“Mella, I have to talk to her,” she told her friend, ripping her arm free. 

Just as Tina was making her way across the gym, and large body stepped in front of her. “Kofi, you have to let me through.” Anger was burning beneath her skin, and that bitch just begged to be taken down. 

Kofi gently shook his head. “Not here, Tina. You need to think of your job. If you attack a Flair, you just might get fired. Play this right.” 

Tina hated it, but Kofi was right. She couldn’t just jump Charlotte fucking Flair and not expect any consequences. Her father was  _the_ Ric Flair, the two-time hall of famer. 

“I gotta go,” said Tina, walking towards the door, suddenly the air in the gym became toxic, and hard to breath. How had her life turned upside down? Oh right, the love of her life decided she wasn’t who he wanted anymore. Not even caring who was around, Tina slammed her bag on the ground and screamed, and screamed. 

“Hey, come on,” Carmella said, picking Tina up from the asphalt. “You’re coming to my place.” 

Tina nodded, realizing being alone, or driving, right now was not a good option. All she wanted to do…well Tina had no idea what she wanted to do, or what she had to do. Her mind couldn’t focus on anything besides the image of AJ’s tongue down Charlotte’s throat. 

“God, I’m such an idiot,” Tina mumbled to herself. 

“No, you’re not,” insisted Carmella. “None of us thought AJ would do  _anything_ like this.”

“What do I do, Mella?” Tina asked her friend. “Tell me what I do now.”

Tina didn’t have a mom to call, she passed years ago. With no real family to speak of, Tina was alone, and for the first time in a long time, she felt the weight of that truth on her shoulders. That’s when she felt her phone go off, looking down she felt more tears fall down her cheeks. 

“It’s him, Mella. I didn’t leave a note when I left. He must have noticed I wasn’t there,” said Tina, sounding hallow even her own ears. 

A hand reached into her vision, and took her phone. “First off, you are not going to answer right now. Second, we are going to go to my apartment, shower, grab some breakfast, then get our hair done. We’re gonna get all dolled up for tonight’s show, so when you must see him, you will be looking your best. Third, you are going to be staying and traveling with me. You are not alone here, Tina. I promise,” Carmella said, taking Tina’s shaking hand in hers. “I promise.” 

“Thank you,” Tina sniffled out, trying to smile at her friend. 


	2. Part 2

It was only supposed to be a night out with the guys, having a few drinks at a sports bar. How AJ found himself at a club with his fourth or fifth drink in hand, he couldn’t say. He was sure his friends convinced him to go with the excuse of some celebration, or whatnot; because, normally this was not his scene at all. However, there was something about the atmosphere that set his blood on fire, and took away all inhibitions. That’s when he saw Charlotte stroll up to him, in a tight purple club dress, that AJ couldn’t take his eyes off of. 

“Dance with me,” she crooned in his ear, before wrapping her arms around him, and moving him to the beat of the music. AJ must have been in a trance, or something, because he never once protested. Didn’t say anything about his girl back home, or pull away. Instead he ran his hand over her hip, and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him. 

“Daring tonight I see,” she said, licking the inside of his ear. “I love it when you get handsy.” 

That’s where the night turns into flashes. He remembers, kissing someone, pushing them into a wall, feeling his cock get hard, and then he was in the back of car being driven home. Jinder was driving him home, muttering something AJ couldn’t understand.  

Now in the light of the morning, and sitting in an empty bed, AJ knew he seriously fucked up. Tina had to know by now what he did, and the question is, can he repair what he broke, or is it gone forever? 

Falling back on the bed, AJ tried to ignore the throbbing headache, as he tried to think of what he should do first. Tina clearly didn’t want to speak, or see him right now, and he had to respect that. Let out a long breath, AJ forced himself out of bed, and off to find coffee and aspirin. Then he was going to call Jinder, and find out exactly what he did last night. If AJ was going to win Tina’s trust back, then he needed to know what he did, then come up with a game plan. 

Sitting at the table, AJ dialed his friend’s number. “Jinder, what the fuck did I do last night?” he asked before even saying hi. 

“How’d I know you’d call,” Jinder said. 

“Because I know I fucked up, and I remember you driving me home. Tell me I did fuck her, man,” begged AJ. 

“You didn’t,” confirmed Jinder. “We didn’t notice what you were doing until Carmella pointed you out. That’s when Shin and I pulled you away from Charlotte. Shin took care of her, and I drove you home.” 

“Did I touch her at all? I need all the details man,” said AJ, hanging his head. 

“Well you were touching her ass, and making out with her. When Shin I caught you against the wall, her hands were undoing your pants, and you were sucking on her neck. Don’t know if you touched her man, but when we pulled you apart your pants were done up,” said Jinder. “And neither Shin or I asked for details man. What the fuck were you thinking? Aren’t you in love with Tina?”

“Yes! Yes, I do,” answered AJ. 

“They why the fuck was you all over Charlotte last night?” demanded Jinder. 

“I don’t know man. All I remember was she looked hot in that dress, and I couldn’t think straight. The first thought that I did something wrong, was when I got home and saw Tina sleeping,” admitted AJ. 

“Well man I know that excuse ain’t gonna fly with your girl. You best get your fuckin act together; because, she’s not gonna make it easy on you,” said Jinder. 

“I know, and I know I deserve it,” admitted AJ. “Thanks for stopping me man. Seriously though. Thanks for stopping it.” 

“Yep, gotta go work out now man. See you at the show later,” said Jinder, before hanging up. 

AJ groaned and threw his cup across the room in anger at himself. A part of him hoped that Jinder would tell him he didn’t do anything last night, and he did end up pushing Charlotte away. How could he not even do that? How could he just forget about his girl? Needing to know Tina was in safe hands, he called the people he knew could check on her. 

“Hey man,” answered Matt Jackson, one half of the tag team, The Young Bucks, and long time friend of both AJ and Tina. “What’s up?”

“I fucked up, man. Bad,” said AJ, telling his friend what happened. 

“Fucking hell, ass hole,” growled Matt. 

“I know I know!” AJ didn’t even bother arguing with his friend. “I know I’m an asshole, but I need you to do me a favor.”

“Like hell I’m gonna do you a favor right now,” said Matt. “How the fuck could you hurt Tina?”’

“I need you to check on her, make sure she’s okay,” said AJ ignoring his friend’s response. Yeah, AJ knew he didn’t deserve favors right now. “We both know that Tina, and I don’t want her to get more hurt because of me. Can you call Karl and Luke, maybe take Finn with you guys, and go check on her? She’s most likely with Carmella right now.”

“Yeah, fuck, man. Yeah, we’ll go check on her,” said Matt. “But not for you, for Tina. Because she our little sister, but dude the next time I see you I am going to kick your ass for this.”

“I expect you won’t be the only one to do that,” said AJ, knowing the entire bullet club both past and present is going to want to kick his ass for hurting Tina. She may have been their eye candy on television, but she quickly because the little sister to all the rough and tumble boys. 

“Man, did you have tequila last night?” Matt asked. 

“Oh, fuck man, I remember doing shots of the stuff with the guys. Fuck,” he cursed. “That explains it.”

“You know you can’t handle that shit,” said Matt. “Look, you have to deal with his now. I’m gonna make sure Tina’s okay. See ya.”

“See ya man, and thanks,” said AJ, hanging up the phone. He had to get to the gym, and get ready for the show that night. While he might want to drop everything, and beg and grovel in front of Tina, he had a full day of interviews and work ahead of him, but tomorrow he is going to get on his knees for her, if that’s what she asked of him. 


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by in a blur. Tina knew that Carmella spent the entire with her, and they went to a nearby spa, but nothing else stuck in her mind. Forcing herself to be the professional she was, Tina showed up at work ready to wrestler. At the run-down meeting, where they all learn who’s facing whom. Tina knew AJ was there, but thankfully he kept himself hidden from her. She did not want to see right now.  

“Okay Tina you are wrestling, Charlotte,” said the producer. “We want to see how the fans react to you two together before starting a full feud.” 

Tina heard a few people take in a hissing breath at that announcement.  Her heart dropped. “What?” 

“You are going after Charlotte today, but we want you to win for now,” said the producer, going on with the run down, not noticing Tina’s expression. Looking up at the blonde bitch, she met the smug look across the room. 

“I’m gonna enjoy beating her ass,” said Tina, standing. 

“Just be careful,” warned Carmella, grabbing her friend’s arm. “Don’t get too violent out there.” 

“Hey Tom,” said Tina, stopping the producer at the end of the run down. “I had an idea for mine and Charlotte’s match tonight. What if she wins because I get DQ’d? I pull a chair out from under the ring and hit her with it. That way I look like the heel, and the baby face looks like the victim? We all win.”

Tom smiled at the idea. “I like it. Go with that. Good thinking, Tina.”

Tina smirked at Charlotte. “Thank you, Tom.” 

Carmella hung her head as she saw the look of pure anger Tina shot at Charlotte. “This isn’t going to end well,” Carmella whispered to Jinder. 

“Yeah, keep an eye on the monitor, and if she loses control, run out and stop her. You two are friends on TV right now,” said Jinder. “The producers won’t get too upset.” 

Carmella nodded, and grabbed Tina’s arm. “Come on, let’s go grab some water.”

Later that night, Tina worked hard to shove her personal feelings of Charlotte out of her mind. Standing in the ring, facing the bitch, Tina wanted nothing more than too grab the blonde by the hair, and knock out some teeth. Okay, so maybe she wasn't trying too hard to shove her feelings down, but Tina was a professional, and would not allow her personal feelings to color her match, too much. Tina allowed for it to look like Charlotte was going to win, when she rolled out of the ring to avoid the pin fall. Smirking right at the crowd, Tina pulled out a metal chair from under the ring, and ram the top into the stomach of Charlotte. Yeah this felt great. Just when she fell form pain, Tina reared back and hit the bitch a few more times, laying her out flat outside of the ring. Lost in the moment, Tina threw the chair aside, and grabbed the blonde bitch by the hair, and whispered in her ear. 

“I know what you did last night, and I swear to god I will hurt you before this is over,” she snarled, slamming her facing in to the padded floor, before standing, and walking away as the ref was screaming at her to leave. 

“Great job tonight, Tina,” Tom told her when he saw her backstage. “The crowed loved the intensity between you two. It really seemed like you can’t stand each other.”

“Just doing my job, Tom,” said Tina, grabbing a nearby water. “I’m I free to go?”

“Yeah, seriously great job out there,” he said, going back to the show. 

The high of the match didn’t last long, and by the time she was showered and changed, Carmella was there with keys in hand. “Ready to go?”

Tina nodded. “Yeah. Do you have wine?” 

“Yeah, and a hot bath with your name on it, back at my place,” she added, wrapping a safe arm around her friend. “Let’s go.” 

“I love him, Mella. I love him so much. I don’t want to let him go. Does that make me a bad person? A weak woman?” 

“No, it doesn’t,” said Carmella, putting their bags in her car. “No, it means you’re in love.” 

“I need that wine and bath,” said Tina, feeling her mind cracking under the pressure of the entire day’s events. She wanted to feel anything else besides the relentless ache in the center of her chest. Thankfully Mella didn’t try to keep distracting her when they reached the apartment. 

“I’ll be in the bathroom,” said Tina, grabbing the entire bottle of wine. She needed to relieve the pain, but she wasn’t going to take pills, drugs, or hurt herself like she used too. WWE cared a lot more about that kind of stuff then ROH did. But she knew of a safer way, taking an extremely cold shower or bath was painful, beyond painful, and that’s what Tina needed right now. 

Taking a gulp of the wine, Tina turned on the cold water full blast, and allowed it to fill the tub before climbing in, bottle in hand. “Oh god,” she whispered, the cold feeling like needles all over. Tina settled in the cold, feeling a sick since of relief fill her soul as the pain from the cold water engulfed her. The pain coursing through her body, settled the pain hammering in her chest. Taking another drink, Tina sank into the water completely, allowing the numbness to slowly take over. 

Carmella sighed as she watched her grab the entire bottle of wine before walking directly to the bathroom. She wanted nothing more than to make it all better, but honestly Carmella had no idea how to do that. Trying to think of how she should help next, she began to make up the guest room. Just as Carmella was finding her friend some pajamas to wear, she heard a knock at her door. 

Sighing, Carmella was not going to allow AJ to see Tina right now. “AJ, you can’t see her,” started Carmella when she opened the door to see a group of men on her door step. “Karl? Luke? Finn? Matt? And Nick? What? Why are all of you here?” 

"We heard what happened between AJ and Tina," said Matt Jackson, half of the tag team the Young Bucks. "We want to make sure she's okay."

“Tina’s become our little sister since Bullet Club" said Karl Anderson. "Can we see her?" 

“Sure, Tina’s just taking a bath. I'll see if she'll be out soon" said Carmella, walking towards her bathroom. 

“How long as she been in there?” asked Finn, a scared look on her face. 

“About ten minutes or so, why?” Carmella wasn’t sure what had them all so spooked. “Guys it’s just a bath.”

Matt ran past Carmella, and found the closed door. "Shit," he muttered, opening the door to finding Tina completely submerged under the water, and a bottle of wine on the ledge. 

“No No No No No,” he muttered, hurrying over to the tub, and not caring about his watch, or clothes, lifted his friend from the water. Hissing at the coldness of the water, all Matt saw was her the blue tint to her skin. "Fuck," he muttered, shaking her for a reaction.

Tina was jolted from her numb state when she felt herself being lifted out of the water. “What the?” she asked, opening her eyes to see Matt, staring at her. “Matt? What are you doing here?”

“Oh God, you’re okay. Okay, you’re okay,” he said, hugging her tight, his breath hitching. 

That’s when she saw the rest, the Bullet club came. Smiling softly, she wrapped her arms around Matt. “I wasn’t trying to do that again, guys. I promise.”

“Once bitten twice shy, Chrissy Girl,” said Karl, kissing the top of her head, as Matt stood, pulling her completely out of the water. 

“Damn girl, your lips are blue,” said Nick looking at her skin. “We need to warm you up.” 

Finn came in with a towel. “Here use this. Carmella is getting a thick blanket, and making soup for you.” 

Tina smiled a little and leaned into Matt, as he carried her into the front room. Sometimes she could get so caught up in not having a real “blood” family, that she forgot about her wrestling brothers. These guys would always be there for her, no matter what happens. 

“I love you,” she whispered, feeling a tear fall. “Thanks for coming.” 

“We’ll always come get you, Chrissy Girl,” said Matt, kissing the top of her head, as Nick helped him wrap her up in a warm blanket, before settling close to her. “And don’t worry we’re gonna stay with you as long as you need us.”

“What about AJ?” she asked, softly. 

“Well the jackass can wait,” hissed Luke. “He needs a good ass whopping if you ask me.” 

Tina chuckled softly at Luke's response. “I agree.” 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ and Tina finally talk, but can it go well, when Tina is still hurt?

Matt Jackson kept an arm around Tina, making sure she warmed up and stayed as safe as possible. Seeing her still under the cold water, made his heart stop in terror. This woman tucked under his arm, has taken over a space in his heart he didn't know was empty. Turning from the tv, he saw her head laying on his chest, her eyes closed, and breath evened out. She was finally asleep after hours of mindless television. 

"Hey guys, you can go," he told the lot dozing in and out on the floor and couches. "I'll stay with her, make sure she's okay."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, sitting up with a loud yawn. 

"Yeah, man go home and get some real sleep. I don't have anything tomorrow anyways." 

"Alright," he said, pulling Karl up, and Luke following them towards the door. 

"Man are you sure it's a good idea for you to stay?" Nick asked his brother. 

"Yeah, I mean one of us should at least stay with her. You saw how she was when we showed up," said Matt, pretending not to understand his brother's point. 

"You know why, don't act stupid," said Nick. "The other guys might believe your crush on Tina is gone, but I know you. You can't get involved in this."

"I’m not going to get involved. I just want to be there for my friend," said Matt. 

"She loves AJ, Matt. You lost your shot with her, and you can't get between them. AJ is our friend. He called you to look after  _his_ girl," said Nick, putting it bluntly for his brother. Nick hated the hurt look that crossed Matt's face, but it had to be said. 

"I promise man, I know she loves AJ. I'm not an idiot. I can see how she feels about him just by how hurt she is by all this, but..." He said, looking down at her. "Why can't I get another chance? Why can't this by my last chance?"

"Because life doesn't work like that man," said Nick, trying to talk sense into his big brother. "Life is cruel and unfair. Maybe if you told her your feelings back then it might have been different, but you didn't tell her, and now she's with one of our best friends. Can you really do that to AJ?" 

Matt heard his brother, and hated that Nick was right. Shaking his head, Matt said, "No, no I can't."

"Then you need to let me make sure she's okay, and you go home," said Nick. 

Matt let out a sigh, kissing Tina's temple, then sliding out from under her. Making sure she had a pillow and snuggled deep into the comforter, Matt stood. "Yeah okay. I'll see you tomorrow, bro."

Nick hugged his brother. "I’m sorry man. I really am."

"Yeah it sucks," he said, walking out, hating that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape the hold Tina had on him. Thankfully only Nick saw it, or else AJ just might kick his ass. 

***

Yesterday proved to be hell, for AJ. A part of him wanted to find his girl, fall to his knees, and beg forgiveness; however, another part of him wondered why she was so upset at him. Sure, he made out with Charlotte, but nothing else happened, and he has no desire to find her and try anything else. AJ loved Tina, and shouldn't she know that? On the other hand, he can see why she was so upset at him. He touched another woman that wasn't her, and bottom line he shouldn't have done that. AJ slapped his own head, trying to knock sense into his thoughts. 

Letting out a long breath, AJ continued to work out. Usually he and Tina would do this together, then go find a bad movie to watch, which almost always ended with them making out, and having sex. He missed hearing her laugh about random things, and telling him about the makeup she wanted to try, or the latest bag she bought. He would tell her about the latest video game he found, or the level he was trying to beat. He missed her bothering him as he played too much Xbox, and nagged him to stop. It's only been a day, but he felt like a part of him was missing. 

Seeing Charlotte walk in, AJ knew he had to talk to his friend about what happened between them the other night. 

"Hey Char," he said, walking over to her. 

"Hey you," she smiled at him. "You disappeared yesterday. What happened?" 

"I knew Tina wouldn't want to see me," AJ answered honestly. 

"Oh, so you two are still together then?" She asked clearly disappointed. 

"Charlotte, look. You're beautiful, and an amazing friend, but..." Started AJ. 

"But you're still in love with her," said Charlotte. "I get it."

Charlotte started to walk away from AJ, head down. "No, wait," he said, grabbing her hand. "This isn't how I wanted it to go."

"Do you like me?" Charlotte asked, suddenly. 

"As a friend, yeah. I guess a part of myself is attracted to you. You do have a body men easily dream about, but it's always been Tina Char," said AJ. "And I know by the look on your face that I'm hurting you." 

"It's just...I thought we may have had a chance," said Charlotte, taking his hands in hers. "When I came to Smackdown, I thought we could start whatever this was between us."

AJ hated that he was hurting his friend. He could see that Charlotte was hooked on him, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Char, being honest. I have been in love with Tina since I think before my divorce. It just took me a while to see it." 

"Yeah, Becky told me the same thing, but I just can't get over you," said Charlotte, biting her lip. 

AJ sighed, and kissed her cheek. "I’m sorry, but please try. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Just a friend?" She asked again. 

AJ nodded. "Just a friend." 

Charlotte nodded, and wrapped her arms tight around him. "It might take me a while."

"Take as much time as you need," he said, hugging her back. "One day I want you to be happy, Charlotte." 

"Maybe one day," she smiled, before taking a step back. "I'm gonna work out over there with Becky. Talk to you later."

AJ nodded, as he saw his friend's shoulders slump. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew this whole thing was his fault. Sure, nothing may have happened between him and Charlotte, but with one dumb move he hurt two important people in his life. 

"I have to talk to Tina," AJ said to himself, grabbing his stuff, and making his way to the showers. He had to talk to her, if they were ever going to work past this.

An hour later, AJ was standing in front of Carmella's door. He knew Tina had to be there, or Carmella would know where to find his girl. Taking a deep breath for courage, he knocked on the door. 

When Nick answered the door, AJ found himself not so surprised. "How's she doing?"

Nick shrugged, stepping out onto the patio. "As good as she can I guess. We found her taking an unbelievable cold bath. She says she wasn't trying  _that_ again, but," Nick shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you think I can talk to her?" AJ asked. "I have to talk to her man."

Nick looked at the closed door, obviously working out something in his head. "Carmella is at the gym, and Tina is sleeping on the couch. If you're here when Carmella comes back, she just might kick your ass, so I'd hurry." Nick opened the door, and allowed AJ to brush past him. 

AJ saw his love sleeping on the couch, her face still red from obvious crying. Silently cursing himself, he knelt next to her, and stroked her hair. "Chrissy girl, can you wake up for me?" 

Tina stirred under his touch, and slowly blinked her eyes open. "AJ?" She whispered, reaching out to touch his face. 

"It's me, Chrissy Girl," he said, holding her hand to his cheek. "I am so sorry for what I did."

Tina pulled her hand away from him, and sat up, clearly trying to put space between them. AJ felt his heart slide to his throat, and a band tighten around his lungs at her reaction to him. 

"Chrissy Girl?" he started

"Don't!" She snapped. "Don't call me that."

"Okay," he said, remaining calm. "Christina, please talk to me."

"About what?" She asked, standing. "About how you cheated one me? About how you lied to me? About how I had to hear about all this from Carmella? What? What are we talking about?"

"I never meant to do that. It was an accident, baby I swear," he said, standing when she crossed the room away from him. 

"Oh, so she fell and you caught her with your lips and grabbing her ass?" Tina snapped. "Is that what happened? I just...I can't look at you without seeing your hands all over her." Tina turned away as a tear fell down her cheek. 

"Tina you're right, what I did was inexcusable, but we can work past this. I know we can," he said, afraid to touch her. "You and I can do anything together." 

Tina turned to look at him, her tears evident. "Really? We can? You think we can?" She snapped. "I used to think of you as the  _one person_ who would never hurt me, and then this. Her....HER!" 

AJ flinched as she yelled at him. "I know. I know. But you have to understand I was drunk. I was an idiot. I already talked to Charlotte and..."

"You what?" Tina asked in a low deadly voice. "You  _talked_ to her? Did you kiss her again?"

"That's not the point," said AJ. 

"Oh my god, you did!" Whispered Tina. "You did! You touched her and kissed her again."

"No! Yes, but...only to tell her that it could never happen between us," snapped AJ, feeling his own temper flair. 

"Was this before or after your latest make out session?" demanded Tina. 

"There was no make out session, Tina!" Snapped AJ. "I want to talk about us, about what happened."

"Okay, was she any good?" asked Tina, crossing her arms. 

"What?" 

"Was she any good? You said you wanted to talk about, so let's talk about it," Tina said in a crazy sing song voice. "Was she any good? Was she better than me?" 

"No, I mean. She was different..." Said AJ, making Nick cringe in the kitchen, and Tina's mouth drop. 

"Different?" Tina said in a low voice. 

"Look Tina, we're getting off track here," said AJ. "I came by to say I'm sorry. I fucked up. Are you going to let this one little thing come between us?" 

"You can't see her again," said Tina. "You can never talk or see her again."

"What?" 

"If you want this," Tina motioned between the two of them, "to work, then you will cut her out of your life."

"I won't do that to her," said AJ. "She's my friend."

"That you choose her above me?" Tina asked. 

"You can't make me choose, Tina. That's not fair," said AJ. 

"WHAT YOU DID ISN'T FAIR!" yelled Tina. 

"IT'S ONE MISTAKE, TINA," snapped AJ. "ONE FUCKING MISTAKE. NOTHING EVEN HAPPENED." 

Nick came out of the kitchen at this point. "Okay, AJ. You need to go," he said, pushing his friend to the door. 

"I’m not done," he said, trying to shove past Nick. 

"Yes, you are. Tina will contact you when she's ready to talk this time," Nick pushed his friend out the door. "Go home and cool off. You're too upset and will end up hurting each other more right now. Leave." With that Nick closed the door, wondering how this whole situation turned into a giant cluster fuck. 


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both have realized how much they need the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will include the original characters being put into wrestling plots. More of that to come in other stories

A Week Later

AJ's temper stayed hot most days.  He snapped at every little thing, and punched the wall when his flight was delayed for a half hour. How could Tina ask him to forget Charlotte? They've been friends for years? All Tina did was yell and snap at him for trying to apologize. 

"Fuck this shit," AJ cursed rather loudly. 

"Alright man, the guys asked me to come talk to you," said Jinder, sitting next to AJ on the plane. "What happened?" 

"Nothing," snapped AJ. "Nothing happened."

"Really? Because you threw the peanuts back at a stewardess because they weren't fresh enough and shoved the controller down your pants when you were losing a game," said Jinder. "Now I know this has something to do with Tina. What happened between you two since the whole cheating thing?"

"She wants me to write Charlotte out of my life," said AJ. 

"Okay," said Jinder. "What's the big deal?"

"Charlotte is one of my friends. I can't do that to her," said AJ.

"She is also the woman you cheated on Tina with," said Jinder, matter of factly. "You can't leave that part out." 

"I'm not...But Tina wouldn't even listen to me when I was trying to apologize, or that I told Charlotte that things will never happen between us," said AJ. "She wouldn't even let me talk."

"AJ, I'm going to be blunt with you because I respect the hell out of you, but you fucked up here," Jinder said. "You made out, groped, and got to second base with a woman that wasn't Tina."

"But that's not the point here..." snapped AJ. 

"That's the only point," said Jinder. "You cheated. How would you feel if Tina made out with someone else, and let his hands roam all over her?"

"I'd be hurt," said AJ, stopping mid-sentence. "And I wouldn't ever want her to talk to him again."

"Then how can you expect her to ask anything else of you?" Jinder asked. 

"Because Charlotte and I are friends, and it was a stupid mistake neither of us will ever do again," said AJ. 

"Okay man, I hear you. You and Charlotte are friends, and have been for years," said Jinder. "And you don't want to throw that friendship away because of one dumb mistake."

"Exactly."

"But you're willing to do that to Tina." Jinder said, knowingly. "Because if you are, I know a lot of guys here would give their left nut to hold her hand, myself and Rollins included." 

"Really?" AJ asked. 

"Oh yeah, man," confirmed Jinder. "Think about it, and calm down before you get thrown off the bus." 

Tina knew it would be cheaper to travel with the other talent, but she just couldn't see AJ right now. Instead she rented cars, took separate flights, and made sure to stay away. Proving what an amazing friend does, Carmella decided to travel with Tina. 

"I’m not going to let you travel alone, and this way we can do some fun shopping along the way," said Carmella, hugging Tina the morning they were set to leave for the next show. 

"Thank you." Tina said, hugging Carmella tightly. 

Days into travelling together, Carmella braved the AJ subjects. "Okay Tina, I know you don't want to talk about what happened with AJ, but let's talk about it." 

"What's there to talk about?" She asked, looking out her window at the wide-open space. "He's made his choice."

"Tell me how you feel," said Carmella, holding Tina's hand as she drove down the road. 

Tina let out a long breath. "I know him. I know his heart, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. But he did. I didn't realize that I could go from being so confident feeling so great about myself, and then it be completely shattered, but one thing. One stupid mistake after another. Now I feel crazy. I feel like it's all my fault."

"None of this is our fault Tina," said Carmella. 

"He apologized. He admitted he fucked up, and I just yelled at him," she said wiping a tear away. "I yelled at him. Now he's gone."

"Well honey, talk to him then," said Carmella softly. "AJ loves you. It's going to take a lot more than one fight to break you two up." 

Tina turned and looked at her friend. "You think so?"

"I do."

"Maybe I should talk to him tonight, after the show?" Tina asked. 

"I think that's a good idea, both of you have had some time to calm down, and I think it's time to talk," said Carmella. 

"You're right," said Tina, nodding. "You're right." 

Later that night, Tina was dressed in her wrestling attire, sitting on a crate near the male locker room, and waiting for AJ to walk by. Just as she was about to walk away and chicken out when she saw AJ walking up with Vince McMahon. 

"Tina! Just the person we were looking for," announced Vince. 

"Hello sir," said Tina, confused why the owner of the company was looking for her. "How may I help you?" 

"Come to my office," he said, not stopping stride, forcing Tina to follow him and AJ. 

"Do you know what's going on?" She whispered to AJ, who shrugged clearly just as confused as she was. 

Once they were seated in his private bus/travel office, Vince finally clued the estranged couple into his plans. 

"The WWE Universe loves the two of you, and so do I. I can see you two being the next Nikki Bella and John Cena, so I'm going to put you two together on Smackdown," said Vince. 

"Wow," said Tina, looking at AJ. She knew AJ would never let their personal problems mix with their business, neither would she. That was one of the things she loved about AJ. "I think that sounds great. What do you think, AJ?" She asked, grabbing his hand to show their boss everything was okay. 

"I think it'd be fun to work with you on TV again," he said, his honest smile coming out. 

"Me too," she said. 

"I knew you two would love my idea," said Vince. "What's going to happen, is Kevin will take a low blow and put you through a table AJ, then you Tina are going to run out and attack Kevin. When he runs away, you'll go make sure AJ is okay, look scared and concerned. You'll kiss him when told too. We'll go from there."

"Got it," Tina said, with a smile. 

"So, will Tina run down before or after Kevin puts me through the announce table?" asked AJ. 

"After," said Vince. "And Tina look pissed. You're hot, and a great wrestler, and I want to use you to get more fans."

"I can look hot and scared at the same time," she said with a grin. 

"Great," said Vince before excusing the pair out of his office. 

AJ lead her out with her hand behind her back, and once outside the office, AJ took a half step away. "Christina, please don't walk away. Can we talk please?"

"I was actually waiting near your locker room hoping we could talk," she said. 

"Let's go somewhere more private," he said, seeing the techs and everyone walking around. 

Tina nodded, and followed him behind a truck. "AJ..."

"Please let me go first," said AJ. "You're right, I fucked up big time. I touched another woman and no matter who it was, it's inexcusable. If you don't want me to talk to Charlotte anymore, then I won't. You mean everything to me, Tina. I can't lose you because of one stupid mistake. Even if it takes the next decade I'll prove to you that I will never ever do that again."

Tina felt a tear fall down her cheek, as she heard his words. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. "I love you so much, AJ. Thank you."

AJ held her tight against him, and kissed her back. "Oh, fuck baby girl, I love you too. Beyond words. I'm so sorry I was an ass." 

Tina played with his hair, and kissed her man again. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like I did. I was hurt, and did react well. I promise to work on my temper."

"Me too," said AJ, playing with her hair. "Shall we go show the world how amazing we are together?"

Tina giggled, and kissed AJ once more. "Hells yes. Then after that, maybe I can go for a ride?"

"Oh, fuck baby girl, any time you want," he said, kissing her hard. 


End file.
